The invention relates to a system for the identification of different fastening elements which are used for the connecting of components of a unit which is to be assembled.
Containers are known from DE 20 2004 007 880 U1 which are joined together arbitrarily for the depositing of small parts in the manner of a setting case, in which projections and recesses are arranged on the side walls of the containers, which are brought into engagement with complementary recesses or projections. Containers which are arbitrarily composed to form a setting case have the disadvantage that a structured depositing of fastening elements which are used for the connection of two components of a unit which is to be assembled, particularly in aircraft construction, proves to be unsuitable, when for the connection of two components a systematic choice of fastening elements which are to be used must take place by a fitter. This is to be seen against the background that the fastening elements are dimensioned according to their use at the various connection sites of the different components, wherein an identification of the fastening element to be processed at a specific connection site of a particular component by visual differentiation of the fastening elements from each other by the fitter is very prone to error and is often not able to be carried out due to the negligible nature of the variations.